


On My Mind

by UpAt2AMWithTheBoysLookingForFanfics



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff I guess, How Do I Tag, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, My first work in general, Other, i am but a peasant in this grand world of ao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpAt2AMWithTheBoysLookingForFanfics/pseuds/UpAt2AMWithTheBoysLookingForFanfics
Summary: An unexpected visit, short and soon to be forgotten.





	On My Mind

Terezi awoke on the floor. Her dragon cape was all tangled up her arms and legs. Faygo dripped idly from an overturned bottle onto the floor. And there was someone standing above her.

She froze, not daring to move a muscle. Who was it? Another person on the meteor? Surely he couldn't be back so soon. How much time had passed, anyways? How long had she been asleep, completely knocked out in a soda induced stupor?

The person breathed in quietly. They knelt beside Terezi, who squeezed her eyes shut. 

“Terezi?” a voice asked, barely above a whisper. Terezi's limbs were frozen. The voice's familiar lilt barely registered through the haze over her mind. It was a voice that by all accounts should sound lofty and mocking, but instead was uncharacteristically quiet and full of concern. Her gut clenched. She didn't want anyone to see her in this state. Nothing was private in the dream bubbles, she knew this, and yet here she was. 

Fingers gently swept Terezi's bangs away from her eyes. They paused, breathed in again. Slowly, almost hesitantly, they began to stroke Terezi's hair. Their touch was so light and soft, a little ray of sun without the burning heat. Terezi felt the tension drain from her bones and taut muscles and chest and she let herself melt into the ground. The someone above her murmured and moved their cool hand to Terezi's cheek. She sighed and leaned into the touch. Her eyes drifted open. 

Suddenly, the touch was gone. Her head was lowered to the ground, and the person stood and fled. She caught one last glimpse of them running away down the hall, footsteps echoing, long hair trailing behind them. Behind her. And then she was alone again in an empty meteor hallway. She didn't want to waste her energy getting up, so she let herself drift off into a deep sleep again, blissfully void of dreams.


End file.
